


Чашка кофе

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Моблит очень заботится о Ханджи
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 8





	Чашка кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Тоже что-то образца 2015-2016, но, что удивительно, даже не на ФБ/ЗФБ

Моблит стучит в дверь как можно тише, заранее зная что увидит внутри. И точно: свежий летний ветерок треплет занавески на окнах, заставляет дрожать пламя почти догоревшей свечи. А на стопке очередных записей о результатах эксперимента мирно спит глава отряда. Очки набекрень и выбившиеся из хвоста волосы явление обыденное, а вот умиротворение на лице Ханджи видно невероятно редко, и Моблит ловит эти бесценные мгновения, запоминает каждую деталь.

Но желание насмотреться на такую мирную Ханджи очень скоро сменяется привычным волнением за неё. Моблит ставит принесённую чашку на край стола и, почти задерживая дыхание, стаскивает с Ханджи форменную куртку, мысленно благодаря богов, что в этот раз она удосужилась снять сапоги и систему ремней.

Повесив куртку на спинку стула, он как можно аккуратнее поднимает Ханджи на руки. После дневных забот она спит крепко, лишь бормочет что-то про титанов, откидывая голову на плечо Моблита. Он улыбается, чувствуя волну щемящей нежности: на щеке Ханджи отпечатались чернила, отчётливо видна фраза про солнечный свет.

“Как это на неё похоже”, — думает он, укладывая её на кровать и накрывая лёгким одеялом. Без очков и с распущенными волосами, Ханджи выглядит непривычно, почти беззащитно. И Моблит невероятно рад, что такой эксцентричную исследовательницу может видеть только он.

Моблит гасит свечу, мысленно делая себе пометку проверить завтра есть ли у Ханджи ещё, и выходит из комнаты. Как бы ни хотелось продлить эти мгновения, но он должен хорошо отдохнуть, чтобы быть в силах сберечь свою безумную любовь от её же сумасшедших экспериментов.

Просыпаясь утром в своей постели, Ханджи надевает очки и смотрит на стол, уже зная что там увидит. И точно: на краю стоит нетронутая чашка давно остывшего кофе. Она улыбается даже сквозь отчаянный зевок.

Сколько бы Моблит ни отчитывал её за опасные эксперименты и безответственное поведение, он никогда не препятствовал её планам, понимая, насколько они для неё важны. Но всегда был рядом, чтобы помочь, поддержать и уберечь. За это она его и любит.


End file.
